


Dragon Academy

by FoulLily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dragons, I suck at keeping to existing human natures, M/M, Possible "extreme" OT, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoulLily/pseuds/FoulLily
Summary: Achievement Hunter and Dragons~





	1. The Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE:   
> Since Archive of our own has no profile message board of some sort, this is where I will announce this. This goes with any other future stories I write. If you noticed the change in tags, yes, this is no longer an AH Relationship story, and neither will anymore of my stories be so. 
> 
> I AM NO LONGER SHIPPING ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER or any real people for that matter. I will likely still write AH stories, but they won't be shipped anymore. I may write anime stories with shipping in them, but real people is out of the question now. This is my final decision and I apologize if I upset anyone in anyway with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and understanding ^^

Michael stared up to the sun with his arm hovering over his eyes. He quietly cursed the sun for bearing down its heat on his already tired body. He huffed and let his head and arm drop, as he continued to drag his feet along the pavement, wondering if he was even going to survive the walk to school. He didn't even notice he was already at the school's entrance as his eyes started to close. Had it not been for someone suddenly swinging their arm around his shoulders, and pulling him against the sturdy male, he would have walked right past it. 

"In another daze Michael?" Ryan teased with a chuckle as Michael flicked his arm off his shoulder. Michael's only response was a short "idiot," but he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Ryan smiled in return and pat the top of the lad’s head before walking into the school building. Michael could feel his cheeks warm up a little as he rubbed the top of his head where Ryan had pat, however he didn't stay like that for long since the school bell started ringing loudly, snapping him out of his daze. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks before racing inside with everyone else who was running late. 

Michael thumped down into his seat with a sigh, he made it just in time. "Well, thought you weren't going to make it" Michael heard the gruff voice of Geoff say. 

"Shut up Geoff, I always make it" Michael retorted, looking at everyone that was sitting at their round table. There was a total of 6 seats placed at the table, with Michael facing the front of the classroom. On his right-hand side sat Gavin, then Ryan, and Geoff sat across from Michael. After Geoff was Jack, then finally on Michael's left was Jeremy. They had all been friends for as long as they could remember, though since the village they lived in was quite small is wasn't a huge surprise they were so close-knit. 

"Sure, like you made it to your bed last night" Jeremy chuckled. Michael only huffed, not able to come up with a quick come back. However he wouldn't have been able to, as that same second the teacher walked into the room.

After he placed his stack of books on his desk, he spoke up over the chattering students. "Now, now class quiet down, to start off this class I would like to ask a question. Let’s see" he looked around the room, noticing Michael was the only one not looking at him, but instead outside the window. "Michael, how about you answer this one" he said enthusiastically, while Michael in response groaned and stood up. "Now, can you name all the species of dragon that can be found here?"

"Fine. Dragon, Drake, Wyvern, Amphithere and Lung," Michael listed flatly while he counted them down with his fingers.  
  
"Good job! Could you explain to me what a Dragon looks like?" He continued. Michael audibly groaned, wishing he would let him sit and ask somebody else.

"A Dragon is covered in scales and has wings."

"Close enough, you may sit down now thank you." The teacher looked around the room and called up Geoff next, who also stood ready to answer the teacher. "Would you please explain to me what a Drake and Wyvern are Geoff?"

"A Drake, a scaled wingless dragon. Wyvern, a winged, two legged and scaled dragon, usually with a barbed tail." Geoff said proudly, he would be lying if he didn't enjoy studying most of the time.

"Good job, I’m glad to see my students are actually learning something" the teacher chuckled. "You may sit now, ok and Gavin would you like to tell me what an Amphithere and Lung dragon are?" As Geoff sat, Gavin stood with fidgeting hands. 

"Uh...um, Amphithere is an uh, winged snake dragon with feathers and scales?" Gavin said nervously, he never really studied much but he learnt a lot from Geoff and his parents.

"Good, and Lung?" the teacher said, urging him to continue.

"Lung...Lung Dragon is a snake like, wingless dragon with uh...scales?" Gavin answered.

"Correct, though they also have fur, or sometimes are only covered in fur. Good job Gavin you may take a seat. Finally, Jack would you please tell me the current known elements Dragons have?"

"Yes sir," Jack said as he stood and answered. "The elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Shadow, and Light"

"Correct, thank you Jack. Ok that is enough of the quizzing, that isn't what we are doing today. If you would all like to follow me, today is the day you get your very own Dragons." At the teacher’s news, the class cheered in "woo's" and "hurray's." Everyone was quick to follow the teacher as he grabbed a clipboard and lead the kids out into the huge 5 acre field. "Now if you would all please stand across the wall, we will inform you of how this is going to go." 

Once everyone was lined up against the wall, two teachers came out, each wheeling large covered boxes which everyone already knew were containing the eggs. Their teacher thanked the two helpers and they went back into the building, though not long after they disappeared, the school principle walked out and stood beside the teacher. "Good morning students, as you all know when we feel you, as a class and as people, are ready to care for your own Dragon you will be given an egg to care for and nurture into your own Dragon one day. Today is finally that day for you students. Now remember a Dragon is a living being, they are not toys, or items for you to use they have souls and emotions of their own."

As the principle finished what he was saying, he turned to the teacher who nodded and whistled. Not a minute went by before a large shadow flew over the field, then landed a large Dragon that was at least 17 feet tall. Even though the students had seen dragons, they were all in awe at the creature like it was their first time seeing it. The dragon lay down and curled his neck around in front of the teacher, who in turn pet the creature’s horns as it purred in response with half lidded eyes. 

"They are all unique and loving creatures, should they be given the chance and option to be so. Now, I won’t delay any longer. Your teacher will call your names out one by one and you can come and choose an egg from this box." The principle removed the lids from the two large boxes containing 10 eggs each. "Don't think too hard about what egg you are going to pick, let your mind and heart decide. Alright take it away James," the principle said to the teacher James, who nodded in response and started calling out names.

"I’m so excited! I wonder what dragon I’m going to get" Gavin said with a huge smile on his face. 

"I bet you will get the smallest, weakest of them all" Jeremy teased with a laugh, while Gavin puffed out his cheeks and pouted in Jeremy's direction. Michael chuckled quietly to himself as he watched the two bicker, but was then dragged from the scene when James called his name.

He made his way to the two boxes with long strides. He looked at one of the boxes but didn't seem to find interest in anything over there, so he moved his attention to the second box closer to the teacher and principle. He looked the eggs over, almost not taking in anything he was looking at. Though he must have been looking for a while, since the principle spoke up "don't think about it son, let your heart decide" he said. Michael looked up at him and nodded, before turning his attention back to the eggs.

He gave them all one last look before his eyes were stuck on a medium sized looking egg, with red scales that were sporadically tipped in orange. He also noticed the egg had horns. Small horns, but there were two black horns on either side, with four smaller black horns, two on either side of the larger ones. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off it, so he went and picked it up. As his hands touched it, he felt warmth throughout his hands, then it seemed to run through his arms and his body. He could have sworn he was even feeling a small heartbeat against his palms. He smiled to himself as he held it against his chest and walked back to the wall with his new egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter, I didn't want archive to delete my draft xD  
> I hope it was still enjoyable, and a decent start ^^ I will try to make the next chapter longer, I promise!


	2. The Hatchling

"See you tomorrow Michael!" Jeremy yelled as he started running off towards his house, a smooth light purple and blue egg hugged tightly to his chest. Michael smiled and waved as he too held his red and orange egg against himself, smiling as the warmth radiated throughout his torso.

As Michael was walking along the pathway to his home, he looked around at the small town he had called home for seventeen years. It felt like he was looking at it all for the first time as he watched dragons if different sizes help with chores, while some were sniffing or flying around without a care in the world. He smiled to himself and looked down at his egg, "you are going to grow big and strong like them someday." Michael's smile grew as he felt the egg twitch in his hands, like it had heard and understood him. With his spirits high, he stood proud and continued to walk home with a skip in his step.

When he walked into the apartment his mother bought for him a few weeks ago, he grabbed a spare blanket from his wardrobe and folded it a few times onto the dining table. He then gently placed the egg onto the blanket and slowly let go, as to make sure it wasn't going to lose balance and fall.

When satisfied with its position, he walked over to the kitchen, sighing at the mess of dishes filling the sink from many nights without being washed. He stood there for a few seconds, debating if he could even be bothered to clean them, but he was feeling too good today to not do something about it. Michael rolled his sleeves up and got the water running, soaking the dishes in the water while wiping off, and throwing away leftover food still on the dishes. When the dishes were cleaned he put them on the nearby drying rack, and he kept at it, until finally all those dishes were clean and drying.

He huffed proudly to himself, before looking around his apartment for something else to do. His eyes landed on the bathroom as the thought of a shower crossed his mind. Though he only had one yesterday, he suddenly felt dirtier just looking at the shower.

So with his mind set on his next task, he walked into the bathroom. He glanced over at his egg to make sure it absolutely wasn't going to fall, he closed the bathroom door, got undressed and turned the water on. When the shower was hot enough, he got in and sighed at the feeling of water running down his body.

Once he felt the water start to go cold, he turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbing his digital watch off the bathroom vanity which read 8:28 p.m. 'Time for some dinner' Michael thought to himself while he dried off and got dressed again. When he left the shower, he looked over to his egg which sat where he left it, except it seemed to be twitching a little more. Michael walked over and examined the egg, though he wasn't sure what was going on since no one mentioned what to do when your dragon egg suddenly started to seize like that. He grabbed an extra small blanket from his wardrobe and tried to drape it around the egg somewhat, maybe it was just cold? 

It seemed to calm his egg somewhat, so Michael left it be and went to his fridge, grabbing out and heating up some leftover pizza before sitting down on his couch. He turned on the TV, not really caring what was on as he glanced over at the egg every few minutes and ate his pizza. When he finished his pizza he set it down on the small table beside the couch and lay down on the soft furniture.

He wasn't really paying much attention to the TV, nor did he know what time it was, but his eyes were certainly feeling the weight of sleep. He certainly was not going to make it to his bed, so he gave a few more glances towards his egg before finally letting his eyes shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

Michael had no idea how long he had been asleep, or what time it was but when he was awoken to a loud bang it was the last thing on his mind. He sprung up from the couch at the sound and glanced around his apartment. He first thought of an intruder, but his door was still closed and locked, and his windows showed no signs of a break in.

He slowly got off the couch, as if any sudden movements would trigger some sort of cataclysmic event. He then looked over to the dining table where his egg is-his egg-it was gone! He looked around for any signs of the egg, but there was not even one egg shell in sight. Michael cursed towards himself, he didn't even have the egg for a day and he already lost it!

Michael jumped when another, quieter bang was heard in the direction of the bathroom. He couldn't remember if he had closed the door upon leaving yesterday, but now the door was ajar and someone, or something was inside. He quietly made his way over to the bathroom, hearing more things click as they must be falling to the floor. When he reached the door to the bathroom, he slowly opened it and reached for the light switch. The thought of grabbing a weapon crossed through Michael's mind, but he had already switched the light on. 

There were bottles on the floor, his shampoo, shaving cream and other's. He then looked towards his towards his vanity, and both cupboard doors were open with a small red and orange tail. Michael couldn't really see inside so he crept up closer and whatever was rummaging through his stuff seemed to notice him as it froze. Not long after however it bounced out of the vanity, scaring Michael to fall backwards and onto his butt. When he opened his tightly shut eyes, there was a small Dragon about the size of a fully grown cat in his lap.

Its body was mainly red, with orange tipped scales scattered around its body, similar to it's egg appearance. It's head had some horns, in similar fashion to it's egg, on either side was one longer horn with two smaller ones on either side. It also had five small black spikes lining the back of both jawlines. Its underbelly had long flat scales that were pretty close to a skin tone color, while the top of it's head starting from between it's eyes and ending at the middle of its tail was lined in black spikes, varying in sizes. The end of its tail was tipped black and had three black spikes on the top, and one longer black spike on the bottom which seemed to be bent half way towards the tip of the tail. Finally it had large, sparkling cyan eyes staring up at Michael in what he could only call endearment.

Michael was shocked, he had no idea when the egg's were supposed to hatch, but he didn't think it would be so soon. He also noticed it did seem smaller then any hatchling he had seen, the only reasoning he could come up with was that it was some sort of premature hatch. Michael slowly and gently went to pick it up, holding it up from under it's front legs. As he looked it over for any issues he couldn't seem to find any, however he did notice it didn't have wings. He would be lying if he wasn't a little disappointed it was a Drake but he let that mindset pass quickly. Once he looked it over he put it down, it seemed to be a healthy hatchling even if it was so small.

Almost as soon as he put the Drake down, it jumped up onto his left shoulder and curled around the back of his neck, snuggling up against him like he was a huge pillow. Michael smiled to himself and stood up slowly as to not accidentally knock it off his shoulders. When he went back into the living room and sat down on the couch, he looked at the clock to see it was already five in the morning. No point in going back to sleep so he turned the TV on and let the little dragon peacefully sleep on his shoulders.

When it came time for him to head to school, he packed his backpack with essentials and dumped the sandwich he just finished making into a Ziploc bag, then into his backpack as well. As he was about to walk out the door with his bag swung over his shoulder, he heard a quiet thump before the bottom of his pants were being pulled. When he looked down to investigate, the little Drake was there biting and pulling on his pants. "You don't want me to leave huh..." Michael said to it. It seemed to stop at the sound of his voice before looking up at him with fear in his eyes, like it thought it was never going to see Michael again.

Michael stood there thinking for a minute before deciding to take the Dragon with him, "it should be ok if you come with me, you are so small after all" he muttered. So with that settled, Michael left the building with his bag swung over his left shoulder, and his Drake curled up around his neck once again. 

As Michael got closer to the school, he started regretting bringing his Drake with him. Sure teachers had brought in dragons for teaching reasons, but personal Dragons weren't really allowed in the school. Mostly due to their size, though hatchlings couldn't control themselves so it was decided to have a rule against bringing personal dragons onto school grounds. Most students left their newborn hatchlings at home with their parents, but since Michael now lived alone he had no one to take care of it for him, and his mother lived too far away for him to drop it off there and get back to school in time.

As he stood at the gate entrance he took a big sigh to relieve his stiff shoulders somewhat, and went inside. As he walked down the hallways he noticed people staring, and mumbling to themselves or their friends and he was pretty sure he knew what it was about. He quickly ducked into the closest bathroom and locked himself into one of the stalls. The drake on his shoulders woke up to the sudden loud noises, and stretched with a wide yawn. Michael looked to it smiling before unzipping is practically empty bag.

"Here, you should be able to fit in my bag" Michael said to the dragon, trying to usher it in. The dragon didn't seem to want to go, and lay its head back down to try and continue its slumber. Michael frowned and reached behind him to gently pick it up before lowering it into his bag. "Im sorry, you have to, it's just for a little while" once in the bag the dragon seemed to understand what Michael wanted from it, and it curled itself up in the available space. Michael smiled and closed most of the bag, leaving a small gap in the side for some air flow, then he made his way to class.

He took a seat with the other guys at their round table, gently placing his bag in his lap. He didn't even get the chance to greet anyone before the teacher walked in through the door, placing his stack of papers, folders and books on his desk and turning to the class. "So today we are going to talk some more about the guardian. As you all should already know, the guardian is the one that looks over us all and keeps the balance between us humans and the dragons that we share this land with. Now can anyone tell me what kind of Dragon the guardian is?" 

A kid in the front raised his hand, and the teacher pointed to him to give the answer, so he got up out of his seat and answered "the guardian is a Qilin." The teacher nodded and the kid sat back down.

"That is correct, the guardian is a species called a Qilin, which are an ancient species, we believe he is the only one of him left. They are said to be very gentle creatures with the might and power of, well a god. The guardian is not known to be tied down to one element either." The teacher got out a marker and started writing the elements on the whiteboard on the wall. "It is able to use all elements, some even believe it has it's own unknown elemental powers" the teacher continued as he wrote on the board, once he was done he put the market down.

"Due to it's ability to use all elements, it seems to have a multitude of magical abilities that is usually only available to a specific element." He started point to and read out each element he wrote down on the whiteboard, which also had each elements main magical ability written under them.

"The ability to breathe and control fire, given to the fire elemental's. The ability to control water, breathe ice and make it rain or storm at will, which is given to Water elemental's. Along with the ability to control air around itself and make minor weather changes from air elemental's, it makes the guardian a very weather heavy creature, however unlike regular water and air dragons it's weather abilities seems to have no limits. It controls flora, and can communicate and calm fauna which is the ability of Earth elemental's. The guardian can breathe toxic clouds, and merge with shadows to hide itself which is abilities given to Shadow elemental's. And finally it has the abilities of Light elemental's, which is breathing and controlling lightening, along with healing abilities. However unlike Light elemental's, the guardian seems to be able to heal even when in darkness, where as Light dragons cannot." 

The teacher took a deep breath as the kids muttered among themselves about all the information the teacher had listed out to them. Michael looked down to his bag and thought to himself 'I wonder what kind of Dragon you are.'

"Michael, are you alright?" He looked up to the sudden voice of Jeremy, who was gazing at him with concern. Michael smiled and waved his hand in a dismissive manner "Im fine Jeremy, just thinking." Jeremy didn't seem convinced, but he didn't pry Michael any further.

"Alright, alright settle down" the teacher said, catching the attention of his students once again. "While we are all quite sure of these abilities of the guardian, we still do not know everything, and most of this information could be wrong. This is why we advise you to never go near the guardian. Very few have been given the chance to see the guardian, and only a small number of people, who seem to have a bond with the creature have been able to approach it. So no matter how tempting it may be, you must never go to the guardians den." He gave the students a few seconds to take in what it was he said before continuing. "If you disturb or anger the guardian, we have no idea what kind of disaster it could cause for everyone living here, and possibly even the rest of the world that have no idea of this place." 

The teacher seemed to want to continue speaking, but a small squeal stopped him as he surveyed the room. Michael tensed as he hugged his bag a little closer to himself, trying to not seem suspicious as his dragon had woken up and was trying to get out. "What was that?" the teacher asked the class, while everyone looked around the room for the cause of the sound. 

Michael was thankful his back was turned to the teacher for once, however the other guys around the table noticed as his bag was moving in his arms. Michael looked around at them with pleading eyes to keep quiet, however it wasn't the boys that he had to be worried about. His dragon once again squeaked as it struggled harder in his bag then Michael's bag was out of his lap before he could catch it, and it was shuffling on the floor. The teacher looked at the bag, then to Michael with a slight scowl "Michael, what is that."

"That is...um..." Michael scratched the back of his head, he just couldn't come up with a lie fast enough.

The drakes nose was now poking out from the small gap he made in the zipper, and it flailed its head around until the zipper was open enough for it to climb out. It walked out of the bag and stretched with a yawn, looking at its surroundings. As soon as it laid its eyes on Michael, it squawked loudly, jumping up on Michael's lap, then the table and onto his shoulders. Curling around his neck and nuzzling Michael's cheek with it's own. "I'm sorry sir" Michael said in defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is a re-write of my unfinished story Dragon Academy, which can still be found in my list of works~


End file.
